


Mission: Valentine

by Tbird1965



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbird1965/pseuds/Tbird1965
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day. Emily and Hotch are spending it all alone. How can the rest of the BAU get these two crazy kids together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

****This story was originally written for the Valentine Gift Exchange, Chit Chat on Author's Corner.** **

 

 

**Prompts used;**

**Song; You and Me by Lifehouse**

**Cinnamon Candy Hearts**

**Candles**

**S.A.D. (Singles Appreciation Day)**

**It's the only T rated story I've ever written. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review.**

"So what do you have planned for Valentine's Day Princess?" Derek Morgan asked, settling himself on the edge of SSA Emily Prentiss' desk.

Looking up at him, she snorted. "Let me guess. You've got a date with a Valentine Honey?"

"You know it. So what about you? Who's your special Valentine?"

Resisting the urge to glance up at the catwalk, Emily smirked at her handsome fellow agent. "I don't participate in this Hallmark Holiday. I'll be spending S.A.D alone. In my hot tub."

"Sad?" Derek repeated, frowning at her.

"Not 'sad' Morgan. S.A.D." Reid chimed in. "Singles Awareness or Appreciation Day. It's a humorous response to Valentine's Day. An opportunity for single people to celebrate their singleness. To show those in a relationship that you don't need to be in a couple to celebrate life. In South Korea there is also Black Day which is celebrated on…."

"Thanks Reid." Derek interrupted him. "Sounds like an excuse made up by people who can't get a date on Valentine's Day."

Above them on the catwalk, Hotch paused to leaf through a file, casually eavesdropping on the agents below him.

"Hard to believe a beautiful woman like Prentiss can't get a date on Valentine's Day."

"What's that Dave?" Hotch asked, turning over the piece of paper he was perusing, struggling to appear uninterested.

"I said, it's pretty hard to believe someone as beautiful as Emily doesn't have a date on Valentine's Day." Dave Rossi repeated, staring down at the group in the bullpen. "I have half a mind to ask her out myself. So what about you? What are you're plans for the Holiday?"

Hotch closed the file and turned to look at his friend and coworker, the classic "Hotch stare" on his face. "It's just Monday for me Dave. I'm going to finish up these files and go home."

"Not doing anything with Jack?"

"He's with Jessica tonight. She's taking him to a Valentine Party at the Recreation Center near her house. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to work on this file." The tall man turned and walked into his office.

Aaron Hotchner tossed the file absent mindedly on his desk and sank into his desk chair. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed heavily. Shaking off thoughts of a lonely Valentine's Day and a beautiful Agent Prentiss, he reached for the file again. Picking it up, his hand froze in midair. There in the middle of the desk lay a baggy filled with red candy hearts. He hadn't noticed it before when he'd tossed the file on the desk. Picking it up, he tossed it up and down in his hand. He recognized the candies as Cinnamon Candy hearts. The baggy was tied with a red bow and there was a note attached. Pulling off the note he read;

_Tu sei una stella. Gradisco voi di più e più, mio amore vietato, Sto cadendo nell'amore con voi, la mia stella brillante! Voglio vederti stasera. Siete la mia aria. *_

Dave Rossi glanced up as Aaron walked into his office. "Very funny Dave. But what does it say?"

"What does what say Aaron?"

"The note, attached to the candies. It's in Italian."

"Let me see it." Dave said, holding out his hand. Taking the note, he read it, a smirk playing across his lips.

"What?" Hotch demanded.

"Well, Aaron." Dave said slowly. "I like you very much, but you are definitely not my 'shining star' or my 'forbidden love' and I know for a fact I'm not falling in love with you."

"That's what it says?" Aaron asked, his eyebrow rising in surprise.

"Pretty much. Oh and whoever wrote it would like to see you tonight."

"Well who could have written it?" Aaron asked, his lips turning down in a frown.

"And you call yourself a profiler." Dave teased. "Who beside me in the BAU speaks Italian?"

"No." Hotch whispered, shaking his head.

"Why no? I've seen how you look at her when you think no one's looking. You can't tell me you're not attracted to her." Dave's voice softened. "Aaron. Haley's been gone over a year now. And I'm sure she didn't expect you to live out the rest of your life like some celibate monk. She wants to see you. I say go for it."

"She's my subordinate, Dave." Hotch muttered. "There are rules."

"Oh fuck the rules Aaron. You deserve some fun and happiness in your life. And from the sound of this note, she's offering it."

Still shaking his head, Aaron took the note back and left Dave's office.

Dave listened until he heard the other Agent's office door close. Picking up the phone he quickly punched in a number.

"The idea is planted. He thinks the note is from her." He paused for a moment. "Oh yeah. He's thinking. Call me back when phase two has been completed."

* * *

Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia typed quickly and hit send before turning around to face Emily, her lip pouting. "So you're just going to sit in your hot tub alone? On Valentine's Day?"

"That's the plan."

"That's so sad, Emily."

The dark haired woman shrugged her shoulders. "It is what it is, Pen. I could sit around thinking "I'm single. This sucks" or I could pamper myself. I choose to pamper myself."

Penelope frowned, seeming unconvinced.

"Don't worry about me." Emily reassured her. "I have candles and a bottle of champagne. And the view from my hot tub is spectacular. I'll be fine. Now tell me, what do you and Kevin have planned?"

"Well." Penelope smiled cheerfully. "We were going to go out, but as you know, with Kevin, money is tight. So I'm cooking a romantic dinner at home. Steak, pasta, candles, the whole shebang."

"That sounds wonderful. I'm sure you'll have an amazing time. Well," Emily sighed, "I have a few more files I have to finish before I leave. Don't want Hotch jumping all over me. Talk to you later."

"Okay Emily. See you later." Penelope turned and typed rapidly on her keyboard.

Derek Morgan was just settling back in his seat when his phone beeped signaling a message. He opened it and read;

_She's on her way back. Do you have it?_

He smiled to himself as he typed his reply;

_Mission Accomplished._

Garcia picked up her phone and dialed. "He has it." She paused for a moment. "Well we can only hope. I call Kevin when Phase 3 is in place." Pausing again, she chuckled evilly. "Well he doesn't WANT to do it, but he will."

Emily signed her name with a flourish and leaned back in her seat. Gathering up the files, she reached into her drawer to pull out her purse.

"Heading out?" Derek asked, turning to watch her as she rummaged in her bag.

"Yep. Just as soon as I run these files up to Hotch." Frowning at the interior of her bag, Emily turned to scan the surface of her desk.

"Looking for something?"

Opening and closing her desk drawers, Emily frowned and stared at her desk again. "Yeah. My Blackberry. I could have sworn it was in my purse. Maybe I left it in Pen's office. I'll ask her on my way out." Pulling on her coat, she grabbed the files and headed up towards the stairs to Hotch's office. "Have fun with your Valentine Honey."

"Oh you know I will, Princess." Derek laughed.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

"Come in." Hotch glanced up as Emily Prentiss entered his office.

"All done." She said, handing the files to him.

"Thanks." He took them and set them to the side on his desk. "So you heading out? What do you have planned for this Valentine's Day?" He asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Just a date with my hot tub. What about you?"

Gesturing towards his desk, he smirked. "An exciting evening of paperwork." Watching her reaction carefully, he grabbed the baggy of candy and held it up. "Cinnamon heart?"

Emily stared at him, confused for a moment, before she laughed nervously. "Sure." Reaching into the bag, she took a small handful. "Thanks. You know you spend way to much time here, Hotch. You should get out and do something for yourself once and a while."

"Something for myself." He repeated, staring at her with a small smirk on his face. "Maybe I'll do that, Prentiss. Maybe I will."

Emily smiled back at her boss, a little mystified by his behavior. "Well, have a good night, Hotch."

"You too, Emily." He called after her.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

"No. I haven't seen it, Em. I'm sorry." Penelope said sadly.

"That's okay. I can't imagine what could have happened to it. Well if you see it, just hang on to it and I'll get it tomorrow."

"Okay Sweetie. You have a nice evening."

Derek Morgan leaned back in his chair and watched as Emily Prentiss exited the glass double doors and made her way to the elevator. Getting up he walked across the bullpen to Garcia's tiny office. "Here you go, Baby girl." He said, reaching in his pocket and passing the Blackberry over. "Do you really think this is going to work?"

"It might." She smiled impishly. Picking up the phone she dialed a number. "She's on her way home."

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Hotch leaned back in his chair, grabbing a handful of Cinnamon hearts, he tossed them in his mouth. He had hoped when he had offered her the candy there would have been some kind of "tell", something to give away what she was thinking. But there had been nothing. Pushing aside the tantalizing idea of sharing a hot tub with the beautiful Emily Prentiss, Aaron Hotchner grabbed another file and began reading.

"Drop that file and go Aaron." Dave Rossi leaned casually against the door frame of Hotch's office. "You know you want to. Just go."

'It's highly inappropriate, Dave." Aaron said, closing the file he'd been working on and setting it aside. "You're going to stand there and bother me until I leave, aren't you?"

"You know me so well, Aaron."

"Fine. I'll leave. But I'm going home Dave."

"Coward." Dave muttered, following Aaron down the stairs and across the bullpen.

 

*You are a star. I like you more and more, my forbidden love. I am falling in love with you, my shining star. I want to see you tonight. You are my air.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
 


	2. Chapter 2

"Sirs. Wait a minute!" Penelope called, hurrying towards them across the bullpen. "I'm so glad I caught you before you left." She panted.

"What's up, Kitten?" Dave asked.

"Emily forgot her Blackberry. I found it in the ladies room. Is there anyway one of you could drop it by her house? She says she really needs it."

"I can't." Dave grinned broadly. "But I do believe that would be on your way home, Aaron." He stared pointedly at the unit chief. "Isn't it?"

"Oh if you could do it, that would be awesome, Sir." Penelope smiled.

"You can't drop it off, Garcia?" Hotch sighed, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I would, Sir. But Kevin and I have reservations for dinner. I'm late already."

"You heard the woman, Aaron." Dave laughed. "She has dinner reservations." Reaching out he took the Blackberry from Garcia's hand. Grabbing Aaron's hand he slapped the offending item into his open palm. "You're not doing anything. Now take Prentiss her Blackberry."

"Fine." Aaron hissed. Stuffing the Blackberry into his jacket pocket, he turned towards the glass door. "Against my better judgment, I will take Prentiss her Blackberry. Is everybody happy now?"

"I am. Have fun." Dave called out to Aaron's retreating back.

Dave and Penelope watched as the elevator door closed. Turning to each other they "high fived" and laughed.

"Go get Derek" Dave said. "We need to call Kevin."

"Yes Sir." Penelope saluted sharply.

The three conspirators gathered around the phone in Garcia's office listening to it ring.

"Hello" Kevin Lynch's voice came from out of the speaker.

"Hi Baby. You're on speaker, I've got Dave Rossi and Derek with me. Hotch just left the building. Are you in position."

"I am. But I don't like this one bit."

Rolling her eyes dramatically, Penelope spoke sweetly. "Honey, all you have to do is go unlock her front door and leave it slightly ajar."

"I realize this Dumpling. But what if she hears me? What if she comes after me with a gun?"

"Well if she comes after you….." Penelope hesitated.

"Run." Dave finished for her.

"Run." Kevin muttered. "Okay. I'm almost at her door. Stand by."

They waited anxiously, trying to hear what he was doing. After what seemed like forever, Kevin's voice came back on the line. "Okay, mission accomplished. The door is unlocked and ajar. Now what should I do?"

"Wait and make sure no one but Hotch goes in."

"Okay." Kevin said. "I'll call you when he gets here."

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

_Ring, Ring._

"It's Kevin." Penelope cried, grabbing the phone and turning the speaker on.

"He just pulled up."

"Okay Baby. Give us a play by play." She bounced in her seat with excitement.

"Okay. He's parked and he's getting out. He's walking up the path. Now he's at the door." Kevin paused. "He's just standing there, staring at the door. Why isn't he knocking?"

"Coward." Dave muttered.

"Shhhhh" Penelope hissed.

"Okay, okay. He's knocking now. Oh wait, the door moved. It's open. Why's it open? He's pushing it open. He stepping in. He's in and the door is closed."

"Thanks so much Kevin." Derek called into the phone.

"Yeah Baby. Thanks for your help. I'll see you in a bit." Penelope hung up the phone and sighed. "Well he's in."

"Now it's up to them." Derek sighed.

"Yep." Dave agreed. "I sure hope she doesn't shoot him."

* * *

Standing on the front porch of her brownstone, Aaron tried to figure out what he was doing there. All the way over he had argued with himself. The note made it clear. She wanted to see him. But did he want to see her? He did. He couldn't deny his growing attraction to his raven haired agent. Everything she does is beautiful, everything she does is right. Rossi had seen it; he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Right or wrong, there was no place he would rather be then with her. Taking a deep breath, he raised his hand and knocked on the door. His fist hung in mid air as the door swung slightly open at his touch. Confused, Aaron reached out and pushed the door open.

Stepping into the foyer, Hotch brushed back his suit jacket and placed his hand on his service revolver. His instincts told him he didn't need to draw the weapon, but he wanted to remain cautious and at the ready. Glancing around, he noted that the kitchen and living room where empty. Stepping into the living room, the flicker of candle light beyond the sliding glass doors caught his attention.

Emily glanced up; startled as the glass doors slid open and a tall figure stepped onto her deck.

"Hotch? What are you doing here? You scared me."

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the cell phone and held it up. "Garcia found your Blackberry."

"Oh. You didn't need to bring it. I could have gotten it tomorrow."

Aaron stared at the women, only her head was visible in the bubbling water. "Garcia said you really needed it, that you had to have it tonight."

"I never said that." Emily voice sounded confused. "How did you get in?"

"Your front door was ajar. You didn't leave it that way?"

"No." She said shaking her head. "I even locked the deadbolt. Why would I leave my door ajar?"

Shaking his head, Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose. "And you didn't write the note either." He muttered, almost to himself.

"What note?"

"This note." He said, reaching into his pocket and holding up a piece of paper.

"Let me see that." Emily held a dripping hand out to him. Taking the note she read it several times. "I didn't write this." She whispered. "But since it's in Italian you would think either Dave or me."

"Exactly. And I would really hope that Dave wouldn't write me a love note. Does anyone have keys to your house?"

"Yeah. Garcia does." Emily said, rolling her eyes. "And it was Garcia who sent you here with my Blackberry."

Aaron Hotchner sighed heavily. "Is that Champagne?" He asked, staring at the bottle on the deck.

"Yeah. Do you want some?"

He motioned his hand for the bottle. Taking it from her, he tilted it up and took a long drink. "I think we've been set up." He said, handing the bottle back to her. "I'm going to kill Dave Rossi."

Gazing down at Emily in the hot tub, he smiled sadly. "I'm sorry I disturbed you. I'll just let myself out." Turning, he reached for the glass door.

"Hey Hotch?"

He turned back towards her, his face impassive in the candle light.

"If you thought I wrote that note." Her voice faltered for a moment. "Saying those things to you, inviting you here….why did you come? You could have just refused."

"I don't know." He said softly, his voice barely audible over the sound of the water. "I guess I…" He shrugged, unsure how to finish the sentence.

"Well." She spoke slowly, staring down at the water, unable to meet his eye. "What would you say if I told you that I could have written that note?"

Taking a deep breathe, he blew it out. "I'd say….that I came here because I wanted to see you." Looking up he fixed her with an intense gaze. "And that I don't know why, but I just can't keep my eyes off of you."

"Well." She whispered softly.

"Yeah, well." He repeated. "Is that water as nice as it looks?" He asked smiling shyly at her.

"It's better. You should join me."

"I don't have a swimming suit."

"That's okay. Neither do I."

His eyes widened and he stepped closer to the tub, trying to peer through the bubbling water. "You mean you're…."

"Naked. Yep." She smiled up at him. "Come on. Live a little. Join me."

"Well I do have this thing in my back, from the last case." He said, twisting and pointing to a spot in the middle of his back.

"Oh this is wonderful for a sore back." She nodded seriously. "Nothing better. Come on, join me."

She watched as a myriad of emotions and thoughts crossed over his face. "Nothing has to happen, Hotch. We can just be two friends, sitting in a hot tub together."

"Naked." He teased.

"Naked." She agreed.

"Oh what the hell." He muttered, shrugging out of his suit coat.

Glancing around the deck, he saw a small table and chair. Placing his jacket on the table, he pulled his holster off and laid it next to his jacket. Sitting down on the chair he untied his shoes and removed them. He peeled off his socks and tucked them carefully inside his shoes. Pulling up his right pants leg, he unbuckled his ankle holster and laid it on the table. As he reached up to loosen his tie, his eyes locked with the woman in the hot tub. "So are you planning on watching me remove all of my clothes?"

"Oh yeah." She sighed. "I wouldn't miss this for the world. It's like a dream come true. Aaron Hotchner without his suit. I've waited years to see this, so please, go slow."

"Years." He laughed, pulling his tie off and laying it on the table.

Standing up, he slowly unbuttoned his white dress shirt, his eyes fixed on hers.

"Hey. Do you think you could do a sexy little dance too?" She teased.

"What like this?" He asked, shimming his shirt down his back, before tossing it aside.

"Yes. Exactly like that."

"No." He said, laughing at her frown. "Now behave yourself, you're embarrassing me."

"Oh well." She sighed, dramatically. "This is good too."

"I'm glad you approve." He quipped, pulling his undershirt over his head.

Though his forearms and hands were covered with dense dark hair, Emily was surprised to see that his chest was almost boyishly bare in comparison. "Oh I more then approve." She whispered her voice husky.

Smiling a shy smile again, Aaron reached down and slowly unbuckled his belt. Watching her face carefully, he unhooked his trousers and slowly eased the zipper down. "You're looking way too excited over there Emily." He teased as he slowly lowered his pants, removing them from one leg and then the other. Tossing them on the table, he turned to face her, clad only in his boxers.

"Looks like you're the one who's excited, Aaron." Emily said staring pointedly at the tented front of his underwear.

"Hush." Aaron blushed, running his thumbs under the waist band of his boxer shorts. "These too?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Definitely those too." She moaned, leaning forward in the water.

Taking a deep breathe, he lowered his eyes and slowly pulled the waistband of his shorts out, past his erection. Bending over he pushed them down his legs. When they were off, he tossed them with his pile of clothing. Still not looking her, he climbed the stairs and slowly lowered himself into the hot water.

"Feel good?" She asked.

Walking over to her, he pressed his lips gently against hers, his tongue lightly touching hers. His hand rose slow to lightly cup her breast.

"It feels wonderful, Emily. Happy Valentine's Day."

THE END.


End file.
